


Where Fiction Comes To Die

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, each chapter will be non-related unless said otherwise, non-contiguous chapters, tags will be added as I post, this is going to be where I dump unfinished oneshots or works that I can't possible finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Saiouma/Oumasai - centric oneshots that I can't possibly finish. All chapters will be non-contiguous and completely unrelated. There will be individual summaries and warnings for each chapter.Also feel free to send me prompts or requests and if I'm intrigued I'll try my hand at them!





	Where Fiction Comes To Die

**Author's Note:**

> It should come to no surprise anyone that I am Homestuck trash. So, here's a Homestuck au oneshot that only focuses on Saiou and is utterly vauge! Sorry to those who are coming in blind, this might not make any sense if you have 0 hs background. Also, I took a lot of liberties with this au, so if stuff still doesn't make sense then please just ignore it. (Also this may be the most confusing thing I have written but I blame it on the time shenanigans...)
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy this little blurb and I appreciate any feedback you have for me!
> 
> **Warnings: Character Death, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of gore, kissing a corpse, Kokichi being Kokichi.**

**[S]: Fix the timeline. **

Shuichi Saihara never expected time travel to be like a movie. 

  
  
  
  


And by that he means how they can rewind to whatever time they wish and watch it unfold. Even if they weren’t physically present, as long as it exists on some sort of timeline, they can watch it like how everyone watches television. Well, he figures that he should be grateful for Korekiyo’s assistance, he was simply a Mind Player trying to find the best course of action. For him, imagining every possibility was possible, but knowing  _ actual  _ linear events made him able to capitalize on his ability. Their timeline was doomed, as prophesied by Amami and thus it had become their mission to try and find a way to alter their timeline to result in a successful session. 

So looking back on past events made him feel like he was reliving so much pain and struggle. It hurt, having to see his friends get torn apart and kill one another. But he was going to change all that. At least, from the most suitable point. He can’t erase everything, and he only has one shot at tweaking something, as Korekiyo will also be forced into the new timeline with the potential to lose his God Tier status. So, Shuichi watches their beginnings and their progression. Yet there’s one person that catches his eye— 

Kokichi Ouma. 

A highblood that was notorious for splitting the group and disobeying orders. A truly capricious troll despite not bearing the main capricorn symbol, with no moral code or anything even remotely resembling a conscience. Kokichi had proven that he would do whatever it took to win, regardless of the cost. It sort of sickened him, how someone could be so crass and cold simply for the sake of victory. It was almost unreal. 

It was even sicker when he recalls the awkward friendship they had back on Alternia. 

Shuichi had always been a soft spoken guy, so when Kokichi defends him from being scuffed around by the other highbloods, he thinks he’s found a friend. But in reality, this strange friendship would twist into something toxic. Kokichi had his way of thinking, and seemed to only care about winning Sburb. Their movement through the timeline has reminded him of the highblood’s vile nature, yet they can only watch as the game transpires. 

They soon approach a time where even Shuichi wants to cringe, but he is helpless to turn away. The pair spectate as the epic battle against The Black King took place, an event that was a combined both red and blue teams to fight together.

Kokichi is hot on his trail, and Shuichi cringes at how spineless he looks at the time— 

“Hey Saihara-chaaan! Hold up a second.” Comes an overly-cheery voice from behind his meek form, and he glares at the small troll who looks much too happy for being a murderer.

Shuichi hates the way his previous self stills at the sound of his voice, unable to shake off the fear he has of the smaller troll. He doesn’t blame him though, at the time he barely discovered Kokichi’s true aim. Knowing his true nature and the sort of things he was capable of made past Shuichi want to distance himself as much as possible, but that seemed to be difficult to achieve.

The scene unfolds— 

Shuichi tries to steady his heart as he feels Kokichi take a hold of his arm, feeling very much like prey being caught.

“Don’t ignore me Saihara-chan! That’s really rude you know, ignoring someone higher than you.” He smiles too widely and laughs at his impudence, “You know, you could get culled for something simple like that!”    
  
It’s a very real threat that hangs over him, and Shuichi stays silent. The detective knows exactly how he felt at that moment. That he wanted to keep his head down and not interact with anyone but it seemed like Kokichi just wouldn’t let him go. The distance he wants is not because he is not trying to leave, but because Kokichi was never far behind.    
  
At the scent of fear, Kokichi tries to lighten the situation. “Aren’t you glad that I don’t believe in all that bullshit?”    
  
Shuichi can barely breathe, the memories of Miu’s and Gonta’s dead corpses still fresh at the time. To think that the Red team had a whole plan to kill Kokichi after the battle with The Black King, but that their essential players were ‘accidentally killed’ during the previous conflict. 

And by accidental he means  _ he saw Kokichi take time out of the battle to ensure their deaths _ . Sure he may not have been the one to deal their fates, but he made sure that they would not interfere with his grand plan. Korekiyo had been surprised as well, as he had no idea that Kokichi could have done such a thing without a hint of remorse. But he figured that their influence would not be enough to tip the scales in their favor and thus, they let it slide once more. 

Even as a bystander Shuichi can tell that he could have probably culled more of the other team if he wanted to, but Shuichi already knew that Kokichi doesn’t just cull for the fun of it. He isn’t like most of his caste, who enjoy senseless violence and murder.

No, Shuichi is well aware of how calculating the highblood is. In fact, Shuichi doesn’t even think that Kokichi sees Sburb as a clash between the two teams. No, everyone is someone to be used by Kokichi, regardless of their allegiance. 

_ Every one of them are pawns for him to use to ‘win the game’.  _

“Shuiiiiichi! Stop ignoring me or I’ll have you culled for treason!” He whines, with faux tears in place.    
  
“S-sorry, what was it that you needed me for?” He quivers in response, not daring to look at the troll in the eye.

Kokichi goes quiet, and the silence between them is uncomfortable. Incredibly so, to the point where even the present players can feel the tension from their position. God Shuichi desperately wants to fast-forward, but Korekiyo is still watching expectantly. The amount of cringe that is about to come up is making Shuichi want to gag— 

“Is there someone special to you?” Kokichi asks, eyes sharp and prodding.   
  
Shuichi is a pathetic mess at the inquiry, his own paranoia consuming all rational thought. All he can feel is  _ why does he care?  _ And  _ is he going to use this to hurt me? _ Still, to lie to the highblood would be like trying to make water not wet. Utterly pointless.

“Wh...Why does that even m-m-matter right n-now?” He genuinely wonders, and despite the fear of unwarranted retribution, and it comes out of his mouth before he can even stop it.    
  
At the scary expression Kokichi makes, Shuichi is already in tears, profusely apologizing and nearly getting on the floor to show his subservience. His current self hates how this previous time only shows how weak he was before, but he is glad to have grown past that. Even Korekiyo pats him on the shoulder for it, but the memory of the event still stings.    
  
He sighs and continues to let it unfold.

As Shuichi gets ready to grovel, he does not get to see the almost thoughtful expression cross Kokichi’s face.   
  
“Well. I guess I’m just…jealous of that person.” Another moment passes by, and Shuichi finally looks at Kokichi with golden tears filling his sight. Kokichi blinks and smiles brightly at him.

Still, Shuichi’s expression sours, “I don’t understand.”   
  
Kokichi laughs and hits him lightly on the head, taking one of his horns into his hands and yanking it painfully. “Wow, you’re so stupid! Do I have to spell it out for you?” 

Shuichi yelps in pain, not wanting the torment to continue and yielding to the menace’s will.

“Owwww, I’m n-not stupid! I just don’t—”

Kokichi finally releases him, and Shuichi is quick to cradle his head, already feeling a headache coming on from the abuse. His current self finally closes his eyes, almost laughing to himself at his epiphany.

_Kokichi Ouma was too unpredictable. His ploys are truly something of a marvel. Had he not been so malicious and corrupt, he would have been impressed._ _Thankfully he never let himself fall prey to this plot, and thus Kokichi could never truly have the control he probably was intending._

He tries not to dwell too much on that event, but somehow it sticks with him like a piece of gum under his shoe. Something of a nuisance, but awfully hard to get rid of.

"Focus." Korekiyo quietly reminds him, and Shuichi goes back to viewing the rest of the timeline. 

Looking at the actual events is almost traumatising. His memories already hurt enough, but to see their failures as if being acted out on a stage only makes it worse. He gets to realize the accuracies and inaccuracies of his own mind, and tries to hold onto the truth even in the most painful of moments. He mustn't let emotions override the truth. His eyes grow teary at the sight of Kaede's death, and the catalyst to the violent sequence of the group destroying themselves. 

And with all kinds of alliances and betrayals, he comes to Momota's epic plan of getting the three of them not only to the safety of the dreamscape but also in perfect position to go god tier. It’s a risky plan with a small chance of success, but it was their only shot at winning. 

Shuichi remembers his last agonizing moments, but stills his worrying heart. Thankfully time-traveling to the past meant you already knew what has transpired. He knows that the three of them ascended to their fullest might, and so this tumultuous time does not end in total tragedy.

Still, it was unnerving to see his own corpse, bloodied and lifeless. Here, he has no memory of this. But he’s eager to see Momota bursting through the door any minute now— 

His heart drops when Kokichi appears instead. Shuichi nearly steps into the scene to interfere, but Korekiyo holds him back.

"Aww, it's such a shame you went and got yourself killed! And to think that you actually went with Momota’s idiotic plan rather than mine." The statement is laced with something malicious, and Shuichi knows Kokichi well enough to read between the lines. His disdain for Kaito was never hidden, so his sharp words come laced with arrogance and loathing.   
  
Kokichi glowers at the corpse, not even caring as his blood gets onto his shoes. It was strange since he was thoroughly disgusted when in the presence of corpses, even going as far as to make sure his white attire is nothing but impeccable.

His lilac eyes move to the monitor in the room, watching as Kaito is made immobile by the enemies. He laughs at Kaito's feeble attempts.    
  
"And it looks like he isn't going to make it in time if he keeps getting his ass handed to him." A few moments pass, quiet as the only thing that fills the rooms is the sounds of fighting from the monitor. Kaito is valiant even at his weakest, but to see him take hit after hit makes Shuichi very worried.  _ How would they possibly succeed if he can’t even reach his corpse? _

“What an idiot. You can’t just expect to win if you ‘believe’ enough.” Kokichi continues to stare at the monitor, with an unreadable expression. 

It's insane, seeing the wild and unpredictable Kokichi Ouma stay still for so long. At this point in the game, Kokichi moved with the shadows, only coming out into the limelight when he was already deploying the last stages of gog-knows how many plans. He was the absolute villain of the game, to the point where no one trusts him. Still, Shuichi can’t help but feel rage at all the schemes and lying, recalling his last notions of Kokichi as the  _ no good traitor of the group _ that  _ isn't  _ ** _welcome _ ** in these spaces, and to see him mock his dead body made Shuichi's hands ball up and shake with disgust.

"I guess it's a good thing you have reliable ol' me!"    
  
His annoying signature laugh follows and Shuichi is almost ready to step out from the stream of time and clock the little menace. Again with another meaningless lies. Shuichi doesn't understand how Kokichi can just lie without any hesitation, can't fathom how the whole thing is as effortless as breathing for him. But even as Shuichi is left to stew in his own confusion, the highblood simply continues to approach him, his footsteps surprisingly loud despite the feedback from the monitor.

He tenses, unsure of what exactly Kokichi will do to sabotage their plan, quietly glad that his foul play has no effect on their success—    
  
But then Kokichi leans down, getting his knees dirty and his white clothes stained as he positions himself next to the body. The colorful blood soaks up into his clothes and shines bright and true on the blank fabric. Kokichi's face is suddenly somber, and he gingerly tucks some of Shuichi's hair behind his ear.

"You better appreciate this, Shuichi. It's the most disgusting thing I'm going to do, and I'm not just talking about my stupid flushing."

  
Ouma takes a deep breath, slapping his own cheeks in what seems like an attempt to calm down. Kokichi being nervous was unusual, the Ultimate Supreme Leader was never anything  ** _but_ ** confident. His mind reels as he tries to figure out what Kokichi could possibly be so nervous about. As the smaller troll glances at his mouth it dawns on Shuichi what he's about to do— 

He almost doesn't believe it. Even when Kokichi is leaning over and taking his cold face into his hands Shuichi can't believe something so absurd.

_ Kokichi Ouma was going to save Shuichi's life.  _

  
  
When he initially woke up on Prospit, he had assumed their plan had worked. That Kaito had surpassed all odds and succeeded even when no one thought he would. That the Luminary of the Stars was just as heroic and unstoppable as he said he was. But to think that he had been wrong this whole time, that it was instead Kokichi who made this plan viable.  _ Kokichi _ gave him a second chance at beating the game, despite everything that has transpired between them. Shuichi always knew Kokichi was a strange cluster fuck of contradictions and lies upon lies, but his enemy helping him? 

His brain whirs to life with sheer confusion, trying to rationalize Kokichi’s actions. No matter what way he tries to spin it, this move wasn’t even forced or prompted, and utterly irrelevant to any schemes Kokichi was cooking up. As far as he knew, this is completely done out of the Highblood's free will. 

_ Was this pity or mercy? _

Instantly he shook those thoughts away, no— it  _ must  _ be attached to a bigger ploy, and his confession of flushed feelings clearly just bait to gain his sympathy. Kokichi was a liar and a manipulator, this must have some place in his grand scheme of things. Then again, at the time, they didn’t know if they even had participants who could even control the aspect of time. 

Kokichi can’t exactly plan a scene if he doesn't expect an audience.

He has no reason to lie or put on a facade here, not for a corpse. With no one as his witness and no one to deceive. 

  
_ Shuichi doesn't know what to think anymore. _

  
  
And with that their lips meet. 

Kokichi is soft with his kiss, not daring to move from the contact and simply letting lilac eyes slip shut. It’s chaste, nothing like the gross face sucking Shuichi is used to seeing in films and late-night dramas. Kokichi breathes life into him once more, as Shuichi is painfully aware that his dream counterpart is able to wake up and complete his ascendance. It’s been more than enough time but Kokichi doesn’t stop— 

The smaller troll finally leans into the lip lock, his brows furrowing for just a minute, as if he is lamenting. The extra pressure into the kiss is makes him wonder if Kokichi really does feel the weight of his death. Yet all he can register is that he’s completely in the dark when it comes to Kokichi Ouma, but it’s always been like that. Kokichi always throws him for loops, and this is no different.

The long and gentle kiss finally ends, with Kokichi pulling away and wiping his mouth. His eyes are more determined than he has ever seen him.    
  
"You better fucking win this. I'm tired of our world being like this, so I'm counting on you to do your part and I'll do mine."    
  
And with that Kokichi gets up and leaves. He crawls into a nearby vent, smearing colorful blood everywhere in his escape.    
  
The only thing that fills the room is Kaito's timer going off, followed by cries of anguish. On the other end of the screen, Kaito believes that they have failed, despite the situation being the exact opposite.

_ Shuichi doesn't know if seeing the truth makes his situation better or worse. _

  
  
He doesn't have time to think about it though, he still has to go and fix the timeline. He doesn't have time to linger in the past.    
  
"Don't worry Kokichi, I'll make sure we win." He quietly promises, wondering if maybe this time Kokichi will live to see the end. The room goes silent as Korekiyo and Shuichi leave to continue searching through the timeline in hopes of saving their session. 

He only wished he had more time to figure out whether Kokichi was someone they could trust or not.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated on the tin, feel free to leave saiouma / oumasai prompts for me here as well, and maybe you'll get to see a chapter for it!


End file.
